A long way to light
by Murail
Summary: Sequel to 'Darkness in my soul'. Sakura is back in future and the well is sealed. But it will be harder that it seems to just put the past behind. YoukoXOCxSesshomaru, KagomeXHiei
1. Part 1

**Chapter 1: To start all over again**

Sakura without doubt loved the moment between sleep and awakening. It was the only moment when you are in the wonderful place without nightmares and oversweet dreams. It was the moment when you are you and nothing else. Kira told here that this is the only time when she is able to touch her inner self. And that would be probably the reason why she was always so pissed off when some idiot woke her up. Like Kagome did right now.

"Sakuraaaaa, wake up!" that cheerful whining cut into her sleep like a hot knife into a butter. Sakura cursed and put the blanket over her head disrespectfully ignoring her younger sister. _#Only three minutes and I will get up! Just banished her someone for three freaking minutes!#_ Unfortunately, Kagome wouldn't be Kagome if she let her sister live along her wishes. Determinate to wake her sister up no matter what, Kagome grabbed the blanked and took her away from Sakura. In answer were heard moans of protest.

"Wake up, Sakura! You don't want to be late for your first day at the new school."

_#Oh yeah. Today starting my new school. I have no idea why do I bother.#_ In spite of her better self Sakura got up. One look at her alarm clock and she moaned again. This was torture.

When Sakura appeared for breakfast Souta waved at her with a toast. That complicated movement cause some of jam spit on his face. Sakura and Kagome started laughing when they saw it.

"You look smashing, baby brother!" grinned Sakura and Souta frowned.

"I'm not that small. I'm ten now. A few more years and I will protect you from everything."

"In few more years I will have a boyfriend who will protect me." Add Sakura jokingly and smirked at Kagome who unsuccessfully tried to hide her giggling.

"Well, nobody can date my big sister without first going through ME!" at his enthusiasm Sakura smiled. Gently she ruffled Souta's hair.

_#If only that was true, little bro!# _

AAAAAAAAAAA

"Okaa-san! We are going." Yelled Kagome after breakfast when they all were about to go to school. Sakura was already outside and quickly walking to the well house. For her it was like daily routine since she came back home from the past. Right before anything else she went checks the well if the seals were still active.

Sakura opened a sliding door and carefully pass the stairs. The well was now before her and seemed completely ordinal. Only four days. Only four days since she returned back home. She could still remember the emotions she felt after the return. She was confused. In her soul was fear, relieve, anger, pain and sadness. It was hard for her not to break down but she was fine. Later that day returned Kagome with the whole Shikon no Tama around her neck. She said goodbye to her all friends. That day, Sakura and Kagome seal the well for good.

Sakura brought herself from daydreaming and gently touched the old wood. In her mind appeared the memories of the past two months. Her other hand touched the mating mark on her neck and her face turned into sad and bitter. She still didn't know what to think about HIM. One part roared at her to hate him but the other one… Sakura tightly closed eyes and relaxed a little. It was gone. Everything was gone and there was no way how to change it. She turned on a heel and joined her sister. They both had a similar path to school. Well, part of it. So they could go together for a while.

While they both were walking Sakura thanked in her mind to her sister for being there for her. She needed her sister. More than she could imagine. That's why Sakura was so glad that she had her. She couldn't imagine the pain Kagome had to feel for leaving her friends.

Both of them were on the last corner before Kagome's school. Sakura would have to go a little more to her own school. They stopped and Kagome turned to her sister. "So be nice, don't bully professors and try to find many new friends." Sakura gave her a sour face.

"Don't you think this should be MY line?"

"Are you trying to tell that I bully professors?"

"No, but you definitely need to be nice!" Sakura started laugh at her sister's face and with a last wave she turned to continue in her way. The morning was nice and promising a warm day. Sakura sighed and thought about taking Souta into the park after school. She smiled. Both of them definitely needed to spend more time together. In no time her school appeared in front of her. With a big confidence and a little of interest she walked in.

To find a principal's office was easy because the first student she asked was more than willing to help her out. Politely she knocked at the door and waited before walk in. Behind an overloaded desk was sitting an expensive looking assistant. Sakura raised her eyebrow. It seemed that this school was better than others.

"Can I help you miss…"

"Higurashi. I'm a new transfer student."

"Oh yes. I have here your schedule. You should hurry up otherwise you will be late. I was already talking to you … yesterday, right? So you know details. If you would like to know anything else just come and ask."

Sakura nodded and walked out. After one quick look at her new schedule she quickly turned back to the office.

"I'm sorry but can you tell me where the class 303 is?"

AAAAAAAAAAAA

"Okaa-san, I'm going to school. Is there anything you need?"

To say that Shiori Minamino was proud of her son was terrible underestimating of the situation. The truth was that there was nothing else she could wish from her son. He was polite, kind, caring with great grades and good-looking boy who – in her eyes – couldn't be better. She didn't know what had she done so good that she deserved such a great boy. Shiori looked from the kitchen at the boy – no – a young men with long red hair and brightly green eyes. She didn't even know when it happened and her little boy grew up into a men.

"No, Shuichi. Enjoy your school day. And don't be late for diner." Her son smiled gently at her and nodded. "I will try, okaa-san!" when he was gone Shiori sighed. There was one thing that made her worry. No matter how popular her son was, he didn't seem to be interested in finding a girl for himself. A year ago or something like that Shiori even asked him if he isn't interested in boys. He calmed her down and told her that no. When she asked him why he didn't go out with some girl he answered that he is waiting for the one. Since that Shiori stopped asking. She was sure that her precious son would find 'the one' soon or later.

A few streets away Shuichi Minamino or rather youko Kurama sighed. The day was undoubtedly beautiful but for some reason it didn't make him happy. Normally he would enjoy his walk to the school. The way from his house to school was going through the park and many nice parts of city. It was truly enjoyable walk. But Kurama didn't feel like admiring his surrounding. For past four days he felt different and it didn't appeal to him much. Kurama didn't know what was wrong with him but started to get feeling there was something more ahead. With another sigh he speeded up. There was no point in wondering about it now.

The school building looked same as usual yet different. In Kurama's soul appeared strange feeling of happiness and guilt mixed with sadness and something he couldn't point out. He had to admit this was the first time when he had a feeling like that in the entrance of the school. The school was enjoyable for him but didn't raising such kind of emotion in him. Well, not until today.

Kurama shook his head to get rid from such a silly thoughts and continued walking into his class. As usual the first who welcomed him was a bunch of girls desperately hoping for his attention. Politely but firmly he excused himself and walked to his table.

"Morning, Minamino-kun!"

"Morning to you too, Kaito-san!" Kurama looked at his friend and tried to smile but failed miserably.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Uhmm, it's nothing. Just don't feel very well, I guess."

"Shouldn't you be at nursery then?"

Kurama shook his head at this. He truly considered Kaito as his friend. Maybe not as close as Yusuke and Hiei but still a friend. His problem wasn't anything physical it was more emotional. But how to explain?

"It's not like that. It's more like a feeling. I think it will pass. Don't worry about it." At this statement Kaito nodded and continued in reading. Unfortunately, Kurama wasn't left alone. Next to his desk appeared the number one of his admirers. In the depths of his mind Kurama cursed her and her whole being. She didn't let him alone for more then three seconds and that was only when he was lucky. If she was some challenge at least but to him she definitely wasn't.

"Minamino-kun, Minamino-kun!" she chirped happily and Kurama almost moaned. Somehow he managed to smile at her but frowned when he caught Kaito's look of pity. Kurama forced himself to look at the girl. She was surely pretty. Her long and shining hair had a nice dark brown colour and framed her heart shaped face. That let stood along her big warmly chestnut eyes. Through this, Kurama still couldn't stand her.

"Hello, Kazaku-san!"

"Did you hear the news?" she asked him cheerfully and Kurama shook his head.

"No, what kind of news?" maybe he couldn't stand her but that didn't mean that he couldn't be polite towards her.

"There is a new transfer student and we will have her in our class!"

Kurama raised one of delicate eyebrow at this. "How do you know?" she smiled even wider.

"I heard the teachers talk about her. They said she was studying in Kyoto and had perfect grades. She is also very good athlete. I hope she will join our cheerleaders club."

_#If she will be very unlucky!#_ Thought Kurama dryly. Mio Kazaku was the captain of that club as well as the class president. Probably because of her annoying personality. From an answer Kurama was saved by a teacher. Kurama looked up and froze.

Behind the teacher was a person he stopped hoping to see again. A tall and grateful figure, which was very well shaped, stood before the board. A long hair to her waist shining in the deepest midnight blue colour. The creamy skin went very well with the red school uniform she wore. Beautiful delicate hands were gripped on her bag. To Kurama her face didn't change. Full red lips were slightly opened, while the teacher spoke to the class. Kurama didn't hear him. He looked into her eyes. There wasn't any hatred anymore. There was sadness. The teacher stopped talking but Kurama didn't notice it. _#It can't be …#_

"Hello, my name is Sakura Higurashi. I'm pleased to meet you."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ok. I'm back with sequel. Hopefully the grammar isn't sooooooo terrifying as was in the beggining of the 'Darkness in my soul'. If you are reading this than I guess that you read the Darkness as well and actually liked it. If I figure it out I will repost the Darkness so the first few chapters will be readable. anyway I hope you like this one too and will let me know it. I'm still leaving it YoukoXOCXSesshomaru because I have no idea how it will end and personally I'm open to ideas. At least when it came to relationships in this story. the last bit of info; it's gonna be KagomexHiei just to let you know.

See ya!

Murail


	2. Part 2

**Chapter 1 – To start all over again**

**Part 2:**

Mio was furious. She didn't know how but the new girl caught Minamino's attention. The reaction on her appearance was so obvious. Yes, that girl was beautiful. Yes, she acted very mature. And yes, there was an aura of mystery around her, but to Mio it was just unfair that a complete stranger had such an effect on Minamino.

Sakura was sitting two desks before her earning admiring glances from the all boys in the class. Even Minamino looked at her a few times during the class, which was fortunately heading to the end. All Mio wanted was to find out if the new girl liked Minamino. She didn't doubt it. There wasn't a girl who wouldn't be attached to his good look.

The class ended and around the new girl appeared a few girls. All of them looked eager to know better such an attractive person. Mio narrowed her eyes. Most of them were supposed to talk to HER not to Sakura.

"Higurashi-san, where were you born in Kyoto?"

"I wasn't born in Kyoto. I was born here in Tokyo, but I was studying in Kyoto for two years. I just wanted to go back here, that's why I return."

"Were you homesick or do you have a boyfriend here?" asked one of the girls with giggling. Sakura chuckled.

"I wasn't homesick and I don't have a boyfriend…"

Once of the boys who were listening closely blurted out. "Really?" after that he turned brightly red and looked away. Sakura smiled but that smile was little ironical.

"Really."

One of the girls looked around carefully before loudly whispering. "You even caught the Minamino's eye. You know, the boy with long red hair." Mio narrowed her eyes and tried to catch the answer. But Sakura took her breath completely.

"Who?" in Sakura's voice wasn't any pretending, she truly didn't know who they were talking about. Mio's bad feeling towards her melted and changed into more positive one. If she didn't notice Minamino than maybe he isn't her type. In that case she could give her a chance.

"Hello, Higurashi-san! May I ask you something?"

Sakura looked up at the new girl and mentally growled. This bunch of completely insane schoolgirls was driving her crazy. She was thinking which to hit first when she heard a new voice. _#Don't hit her. No one. They are just trying to be friendly. It doesn't matter how annoying they are. Give them a chance.#_

"Yes? Uhmm…"

"Mio Kazaku. I wanted to ask you if you wouldn't like to become a cheerleader. We need a new girl our friend broke her legs."

Sakura looked at her as if she was insane. _#Don't kill her. She didn't mean it as an insult. But if she did then I will skin her alive.#_

"Ehmm, sorry but I don't think that I would be a good cheerleader." Sakura had to force her voice sound calm. Not that she had some special success.

"But I heard teachers talking about you as a good athlete. And according to them you even studied martial arts! You would be a great cheerleader!"

Behind Sakura sounded a light chuckle. The girls turned around and saw Minamino who just walked back into the class along with Kaito.

"I'm afraid, Kazaku-san, that between martial arts and cheerleading is a big difference." He said to her gently. Mio frowned while Sakura was still fuming inside.

_#That's true. Martial arts aren't openly humiliating.# _

"Minamino-kun! I hoped that you will help me with this, not go against it!" whined Mio and Sakura suppress the urge rolled her eyes. Right along her spine she could feel a weird sensation that made her uneasy. A little too quickly she stood up and excused herself. When she was out of the class she found a silent corner and tiredly let rest her head against the wall. The mating mark was burning and hurting her with great intense. Sakura didn't know what was going on. The past four days the mark hurt as well but not that much. She barely felt it. It was more annoying then anything else. But now it changed. When she walked into her class the mark started hurting like hell. Sakura didn't know what to think about it.

Without thinking about it Sakura let her body sang down and buried her head in her knees. The increased pain in her mating mark brought unwanted memories. The memories of silken touch and beautiful lies whispered in the halls of the honourable lord. The memories of her ruined life. The memories she refused to forget. From a corner of her eyes escaped a single tear while her mind was raging with repressed pain and suffering.

"Please, somebody help me."

Sakura returned back to the class just in time. Still deep in her thoughts Sakura didn't look around. Because of that she missed Kurama's deep wounded look, which quickly disappeared.

AAAAAAAAAAAAA

#_Sakura, how can I tell you that I'm sorry? Damn it. I still can feel the bound I forced upon you. It hurts you, right? Sakura if you can, please, forgive me. I don't deserve another chance but please …_#

Kurama looked away from the familiar girl and looked from the window. He knew that she must hate him with passion for what he did to her. Though … it was a real irony. He waited five hundred years for her and now when she was only six feet away from him he was unsure what to do. Kurama doubted that came to her and telling her he was Youko Kurama wouldn't do best. But lie to her again he didn't want to.

_#If only you could forgive me, Sakura!#_

AAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sakura was impatiently waiting for the end of the class. It would be lunch break and she could run away from the class. The mark was burning and no matter what she did Sakura didn't know what the cause was. And that wasn't the worst of that. The captain of the cheerleaders club was chasing after her like crazy. Sakura didn't understand why. It couldn't matter if she became a cheerleader or not. For Mio obviously it was matter, though, Sakura didn't understand why. The bell was like a saviour. As soon as she could, Sakura run from the class.

The courtyard was full of students enjoying the sunny day and chatting over every possible topic. Weather, Minamino, school, Minamino, new movies, Minamino. She needed a quiet corner where she could hide herself and try to block the burning pain in her shoulder. It was making her dizzy and nauseous. The only place she could think of was a library with all the small spots without a single soul in them.

The guess was right. The most darker and lonely corner was a perfect place where to sit and allow herself a few calm moments. Everyone was outside and that made the library a more quiet then usual. Sakura picked up a place and sat down letting a painful moan escape her lips. She didn't need to look to see the medical pad drenched in blood. The stupid mark was bleeding like mad and she didn't know how to stop it.

AAAAAAAAAAAA

Sakura was in a hurry she was sure that if someone brought up Minamino again she would kill that person. The tall redhead boy was the most favourite subject of all girls in the school. It started to go on Sakura's nerves that why she spent her time in the library instead with them. It was kind of shock for the girls from her class. Mostly for Mio that a beautiful, smart and interesting girl as Sakura could spend hours between a dusty books. Sakura didn't care about them and enjoyed herself. Or better say – tried to forget the headache that was slowly forming during the day.

When she finally got out of the library Sakura noticed that she should be at home a long time ago and that her mother will be very worried about her. That was why she sprinted through the streets of Tokyo and quickly headed home. Sakura quickly turned around the corner and jump over a small boy who was in her way so she wouldn't knock him down. When her feet touched the ground she looked back and apologize then continued. The boy was left behind with a fascinated look. Right in front of her appeared the stairs to the shrine.

Without slowing down Sakura started running up. A few hundred of steep steps and on top of them Sakura completely out of breath. drenched in sweat and with hair completely messed up. After all it was quite a time since Kira was giving her his hell training and even then he always told her she was never for persistence. Quickly and carefully Sakura opened the door and tossed her boots away.

"Okaa-san? I'm back!" at that moment she notice presence of someone else in the house. With a curious written in her eyes she entered the living room. Inside she found an old lady with pink hair and now familiar toddler. Sakura recognized the old lady as Genkai. Kira told her about the martial arts master, but she was actually very surprised that she saw her in here. On the other hand, Koenma was written in her mind in flaming letters from her visit of the Spirit World. To think that a toddler was prince of death was still laughable but Sakura didn't care anymore. She saw weirder things than this. In the room were also her mother and Kagome who looked troubled.

"Sakura, we were waiting for you!" said her mother and Sakura looked suspiciously at both visitors.

"Do I really want to know?" she asked dryly. Mrs. Higurashi sent her a scolding look but before she could say something Genkai spoke first.

"Kira told me that you are annoying like hell!"

"When it comes at old people I can understand your opinion. And if you are friend with Kira I guess that you are twice as annoying as I am, grandma!" That earned a gasp from her mother, giggle from Kagome and Koenma and a smirk from Genkai.

"Koenma told me that you came back. And I have an offer for you!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow for that. She couldn't help herself when with a mocking smirk answered.

"Sorry, grandma, but I don't do babysitting or in your case granny sitting. Find yourself someone else." With a sweet smile she watched as Genkai twitched. Mrs. Higurashi smacked her daughter for being so impolite while Genkai started talking again.

"Kira told me about your training so I guessed I could offer you job as a spirit detective. Actually it was Koenma's idea but I agreed with him. And because your sister is the guardian of Shikon no Tama it would be for the best if you two were in touch with us."

Sakura looked at her sister and saw her nodded. With shrug the older girl turned to Genkai. "Whatever. Who is the rest of this freak show?"

"I will tell you this later. Just get your ass into my shrine this Saturday." With this Genkai and Koenma left.

"What an assholes!" commented Sakura and got another smack from her mother.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ok everyone. The second part of Chapter 1. I hope you like it. Thanks for review. I will try to update soon.

Till then!

Murail


	3. My cousin Yusuke

**Chapter 2: My cousin Yusuke**

"Sakura, WAKE UP!!"

The said girl only turned around her bed and hide under covers. It was Saturday seven in the morning and there was no way in hell she would get up so early. She was tired, disgusted and wanted to relax. The last week when she was surrounded by bunch of girls who were making it clear that if she did more than just say 'hi' to their idol Minamino they would make her life a living hell. Not that they wouldn't anyway. Especially Mio was a surprisingly persistent pest. If she wasn't annoying her about the cheerleading stuff she was tiring her with assuring Sakura truly hold no interest in the tall redhead. The eldest Higurashi was looking forward to spend her whole weekend with nothing but sleeping. Unfortunately, her sister had different plans.

"Wake up, you lazy ass! We promised to visit Genkai today, remember?" Kagome now stand in the door with her arms folded over her chest. From under the covers was heard something dangerously sounding like 'forget about the old bat'. Kagome's eye twitched. With a firm kick she sent her sister out off the bed right on the floor.

"You got ten minutes to get down for breakfast." When the door shut behind her younger sister Sakura, with difficulties, got out of the cover while murmuring something about evil sisters and cursing along the way. Wisely she decided not to look at her reflection into a mirror.

Mornings were hell.

All of them.

When she finally got out of her room it was ten minutes pass the deadline her sister gave her. Not that Sakura minded. She was dressed casually in shirt and low-rise jeans with comfortable shoes. No make-up and her hair were pulled up in high ponytail. She didn't have earrings and the only jewellery was a silver star on thin chain adoring her neck. Kagome never questioned her about wearing that star. It wasn't, after all, her business.

Sakura sank down on a free chair next to Souta and reach for a toast. The moment she stretched her arm the mating mark shot a burning pain along her spine. It was so unexpected that Sakura yelped and gasped for air.

"Sis!!"

"Darling, are you alright?"

It took a moment before the worried voices reached Sakura's ears. She felt dizzy and her head was spinning. After a moment she was able to put it under control.

"I'm … I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"Does it still hurt, onee-san?"

"Just the usual. Don't worry, Souta. I went through worse."

"Dear, if you don't feel right, why don't you go upstairs and lay down for a while. If you are hurting there is no need to push yourself."

"And go through the hell of waking up all over again? No, thanks. 'Sides, the old hag wouldn't let me live if I'd skipped."

Her mother whacked her into head playfully but her eyes still held worry about her eldest daughter. Mrs. Higurashi's gaze slipped at the always present medical pad on Sakura's shoulder. Once again through the white material was seen crimson red blood. With a heavy sigh the older woman decided not to offer her daughter a visit at hospital. It was useless. Sakura hated doctors with all it was worth and would rather die than to let any of then to even look at her. This time she may be right when she said that the doctors couldn't do anything at all. After all, who would believe in demons in this world?

When she saw her daughters off she couldn't shake off the feeling everything would get worse from now on.

"Mom, will sis be ok?" asked Souta from his place next to his mother. Mrs. Higurashi gently smiled down at him.

"Of course, Souta. She is very strong, remember?"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"We almost didn't make it in time because you overslept again! I can't believe we had to run to the train station for the whole time. You are hopeless, Sakura!"

Sakura smirked but didn't say anything. It was completely normal that Kagome was scolding her like there was no tomorrow. The older girl must admit that usually she did deserve it. Kagome always had to be everywhere in time unlikely her sister who didn't give a damn when she get there. The fact that they almost had to jump into the train didn't cheer Kagome up too much.

Sakura could say that her sister was in exceptionally sour mood that morning. It was completely natural that the younger Higurashi started chew on her bottom lip each and every time she got nervous over something. Like now for example.

"Are you still pissed off?" asked Sakura bluntly.

"I'm not pissed off!!"

"In that case you are a very good actress."

"Don't be an idiot. I was just wondering…"

"About?"

"Why didn't you tell mom that you were staying at Kira's temple, for example?"

"It would only make her worry over nothing." Sighed Sakura who still freshly remembered the vicious argue between Mrs. Higurashi and old – plus twisted – priest Kira.

"Mom doesn't like him."

"He doesn't like her either, so it's ok. What else was bothering you?"

"I was wondering … if you would like to meet someone from Sengoku Jidai. If there was a chance, that's it…" Kagome's voice trailed off. Sakura understand. Her hand unconsciously reached the silver star. Did she want to meet any of them?

"Maybe." She couldn't help it. Maybe she really wanted to meet them again. But then again her wounds were still too fresh. Sakura wasn't sure if she wanted to see Sesshomaru again and to her annoyance in her mind appeared Youko's face as well. It was crazy that from these two she got something preventing her from forgetting. Even though the bleeding wound on her neck was little bit too permanent to her liking.

"When the stupid train is going to be there anyway?"

She should put all behind. There was no reason in keeping it in her mind. It was only making her depressed.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Yusuke was complaining the whole way up the stairs to Genkai's temple. The old hag didn't tell them anything just to 'get their lame asses there'. Yusuke was your average teenage delinquent with a dark hair that was slicked back with a whole jug of gel. His dark brown eyes were even darker from the anger he felt at the moment. His jeans and t-shirt were ripped at several places since it was his training clothes.

Next to him was almost dancing a tall guy with his hair in Elvis style. Kuwabara beamed at the thought of seeing his beloved Yukina again and something so small like a hell's stairs couldn't bring him down.

"Hey, where is that shrimp anyway?" asked Kuwabara.

"Hiei will be already there, Kuwabara. Don't worry about him."

Kurama was walking behind the two boys with usual calmness. His long red hair was pulled in ponytail and he was dressed in his favourite Chinese style clothes. Even though he didn't let it know he was annoyed. There was lot in his mind he needed to think about and the trip to Genkai's was more than just an obstacle.

"I don't worry about that half-pint. I worry about Yukina-chan! He isn't a good influence at anybody, hey … what are you laughing at?" shouted Kuwabara irritably when Yusuke and Kurama burst in fists of laughing.

The front gate to the temple finally appeared in front of them. Yusuke deeply exhaled and headed for the hall where he was sure his master would be waiting.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sakura couldn't bring herself to sit calmly. The mating mark on her neck was sending weird impulses into her body and it was slowly driving her crazy. It was probably only because the shrine atmosphere. She felt same when she was in the old well shelter at home. As if the old places of worshiping the gods made the mark's meaning clearer. The girl kept twisting a cup of tea in her hands not focusing at all. Kagome was watching her sister worriedly and unsuccessfully tried to hide the frown from her face. Sakura would never admit that she didn't feel well. She had a bad habit of pushing herself over the limits.

Kagome was worried if in this case the limit wasn't crossed a long time ago. Genkai offered them more tea but Sakura decline. Her head started spinning and she felt sleepy all of sudden. After her return from the past she had never felt like that. A slick movement on her shoulder let her know that the medical pad wasn't able to hold back the dripping blood anymore. Her lungs had problems to work and her breath became more and more ragged as the pressure in her ears was increasing.

Abruptly everything stopped. For a moment there was no birds' singing, no wind whispering in trees, no sound and no movement at all. The time had stopped. Sakura shakily breathe in and relieved noticed that all the pain is gone. When she let the air out of her chest everything returned back to normal. The eldest Higurashi fail to see her sister's worried look or question in Genkai's eyes. She wanted to get out of the shrine as soon as possible. She knew that the lack of pain was a bad omen. Quickly she got up and headed for the sliding doors that opened before she could reach them.

"Oi, old hag, where are …!" Yusuke's words slowly died from his lips.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" yelled Yusuke and Sakura at the same time. Sakura took a deep breath before she could continue.

"What are you doing here, Yusuke?"

"Genkai took me as her pupil!" said black-haired boy with pride.

"Wow. You finally find out how to read and write? Amazing!" replied Sakura sarcastically.

Yusuke seemed to want to say something but at the moment came Kuwabara in.

"Oi, Urameshi, who is this chick?!"

"I'm gonna kill this idiot!" growled Sakura and Hiei – who appeared out of nowhere – smirked in amusement.

"She is my cousin Sakura Higurashi and she is quite nervous about her sex attitude so be careful." Answered Yusuke and bought a blow to the head from Sakura. She looked pretty angry and her face was red from such a ground-comment.

"Don't you thing that you are rather personal?" then she noticed Kurama.

"And what the hell is Minamino doing here?"

Yusuke looked dumbfounded. "Minam…" Kurama swiftly elbowed him into ribs.

"She means me, Yusuke. I and Higurashi-san are classmates. You should tell me you have a cousin." He hoped that his friend will get the hint and don't call him Kurama in front of Sakura. That would be his death. Fortunately for him Yusuke got it. With a shrug and kind of sour face he said.

"Three of them actually. Sakura's younger sister Kagome is sitting over there - looking like a mouse from pasta. What a bad luck that the brat Souta isn't here, you would have all the joy in meeting my crazy relatives…" at that moment Sakura's foot firmly connected with Yusuke's face and sent him flying out of the room.

"Kettle…. Pot …. Black." Sakura got through her clenched teeth. Meanwhile Genkai cleared her throat.

"Well, Sakura, as I'm sure you already noticed Yusuke and others are the current spirit detectives. The last two you don't know are Kuwabara Kazuma and Hiei. About you and Kagome…"

"No." Sakura straightened her back and walked towards Kagome who was looking as confused as the others – except for Yusuke who was still lying in dirt outside. Firmly she dragged her sister up for elbow and forced her to walk.

"No what?" asked Genkai who already knew the answer.

"I'm not joining the spirit detectives and I'm not letting my sister around them. I would like to see her alive and in one piece. See ya old hag."

Sakura left the shrine behind with all the occupants staring after her in awe. Yusuke got in the house and sourly looked at his teacher.

"What was that about? Was she really supposed to join us?" Genkai sighed and told them to sit down. When everybody was seated she started.

"Sakura was trained the same way you were Yusuke but in Kyoto. I know her teacher – Kira – he was the one who told me about her in the first place. From what I know something happened to her that forced her to return to Tokyo. Kira was worried about her when she disappeared for two months. Koenma found out that she was in the past. Somehow transported into the feudal era. Due to her training we thought that she would be a great member of the team.

And there was a second reason…"

#_Kagome.#_ Thought Kurama while Genkai continued.

"…Kagome. She is the guardian of the Shikon no tama and thus nothing bad must happened to her. It was given Reikai high priority to make sure she will be well protected. But the trouble is that Kagome in this case will do what Sakura does. Since she decided – for reason known only to her – not to join," Genkai shot a nasty glare to Yusuke and Kuwabara, "we need to watch Kagome secretly and ensure her safety. Sakura will be fine and if not Kurama can keep an eye on her during school."

"Yo, Kurama, why didn't you tell her you are the famous Youko Kurama?" asked Yusuke grinning. The stony look on Kurama's face made him stop instantly.

"She knows Youko. And I don't wish to let her know my identity." His cold voice let them know that he wasn't talking on this subject anymore. Hiei narrowed his eyes on this. Yusuke only raised eyebrow and Kuwabara didn't listed at all already dreaming about Yukina.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Why did you say no? I thought that you were for it. I must say it was an interesting idea. Don't know a spirit detective do, though."

"You want to work with Yusuke? Are you insane? We would end up dead before we know it. Not to mention Kuwabara. Geez, what an idiot brigade? If Minamino tries to talk me into it at school I swear I'm gonna kill him."

"Sakura chill. But you should tell me that you have such a cute guy in your class. Maybe you should go out with him."

"And let his fan club tear me into shreds? Don't be ridiculous."

"I think you like him."

Sakura only rolled eyes up. This wasn't worth of her reply. There was something else that had bothered her. Namely her mating mark. How comes that it had stopped hurt when she was facing Yusuke and his friends? She was meeting with Minamino the whole week but the mark never stopped to hurt. Maybe it wasn't in any of Yusuke's friens but in Genkai's shrine. For a moment back there she thoughts that the pain was as intense as when Youko bite her. Then why it stopped all of sudden? Sakura sighed and tried to stop think about it only made her head ache. Instead of focusing on her mating mark she set her mind into different direction.

Minamino.

The whole week the tall red-head was irritating her to no end and it wasn't only for his pest-club. Few times she caught him staring at her and his whole attitude was slowly creeping her out. Something about him felt strangely familiar and it was slowly driving her crazy. No matter how hard she tried there was no one she remembered who would be at least little like him.

_'Great, now I have another thing to beat myself over.'_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hello everyone! Finally new chapter of reasonable lenght. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you all for you reviews it's good to know you like it.

Murail


	4. Trouble makers and charmers

**Chapter 3:**** Trouble makers and charmers**

Sakura was dreading the Monday morning more than anything else. During the Sunday she didn't really give it a thought but now she was forced to. She had to admit that it was a bit harsh to decline the offer of joining the spirit detectives but it was done and Sakura didn't plan on backing off now.

In her case it wasn't only her stubbornness – she was scared. She didn't wish for Yusuke – or anybody else – to know what had happened to her. It didn't matter if she was referring the events in Kyoto or five hundred years in the past. Sakura didn't want her cousin thought of her she's a coward. No matter what she was told she kept blaming herself for being too weak to protect herself.

Briefly, Sakura stood in the main entrance of the school and sighing deeply she entered what seemed to be her personal hell.

The main hall was full of students and Sakura immediately started feel nauseous. She hated crowds and the happy chatter of dozens of students was driving her crazy. She really wished to just return back home and forget about going to this blasted building ever again. Shakily Sakura put her free hand over her mouth and tried to take few deep breaths. Everything seemed to be against her that morning. With a wordless curse she noticed that she was about to collapse. Determined, she made another step but swayed dangerously and if it wasn't for a pair of arms around her waist she would fall.

That feeling reminded her of something but she wasn't sure of what… she didn't want to remember… the memory of other arms around her waist holding her warm and safe.

Flashback:

_Sakura jerked when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Above her was Kurama who had frown on his face. With one fluent motion he sat down and took her into his arms. As usual Sakura stunned but then she relaxed. The tears took control over her again and she fully started cry. Kurama's han__d stroked her back in comfort as he whispered softly words into her ear. _

End of Flashback:

Sakura was shocked to the core of her being. She didn't want to remember the moment in Sesshomaru's garden when Youko was comforting her to ease her pain from finding out that Rin was gone. She blinked back the tears that started build in her eyes and finally managed to look up to see who was holding her.

Above her was pair of beautiful emerald eyes watching her with worry inside of them. It took her another moment to realise to whom they belong to.

"Minamino?"

"I saw you almost fall. Are you feeling alright Higurashi-san?"

Sakura didn't know what to say. The strong hold of his arms around her was bringing back too much of memories and she really didn't wish him to see her cry like a six years old.

"I'm fine, Minamino. Thanks … I have to go … my class …yeah … sorry."

Without looking at him she ran towards her class. All she wanted to do was to block those memories plaguing her mind. It was getting worse and she couldn't stop it. And when Minamino was around she felt like being swallowed by them in instant.

When she got to her class Sakura almost collapsed on her chair and took a deep breath just to calm herself. The dizziness loosened a bit and she managed to look up. She caught a hateful look from Mio and – which was something she didn't understand –some other girls.

"Sakura-san? Are you feeling ok?"

Next to her was standing Kaito with a look of sincere concern. In spite of her own she sniffed and offered her classmate a half-hearted smile.

"I'm fine. Just don't feel very well."

"Don't take this wrong but you look very tired."

Sakura chuckled at this try for politeness. She bet she had to look like a shit right at that moment.

"Kaito, if you want to say I look completely terrible just go for it. I won't hit you for that."

"Bad night?" Kaito smiled at her looking puzzled and sincerely concerned.

"More likely bad weekend."

"Ok class, sit down on your asses so we can actually start with it."

Everyone groaned and Sakura looked confused. She didn't meet this teacher before so she didn't know who he was anyway. Minamino slightly leaned forward and whispered.

"You are going to love or hate him. Wait and see."

"Minamino, stop flirting with your girlfriend and pay attention!"

Sakura tensed at that teasing voice of the new teacher and then without thinking about it took her pencil case and threw it at him. The box made from chirurgical steel hit the teacher square into his face sending him out of balance.

A moment later when common sense caught up with her Sakura's hand flew to her mouth.

"S… Sorry sensei." She managed to get out of her. Behind her Minamino started laughing into the stunned silence that spread through the entire class room.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kagome couldn't help it but this wasn't her day at all. First she overslept and Sakura had to drag her out of the bed even though it was usually the other way around. She was in such hurry that she didn't have time for breakfast. That's why she was in the middle of her school day – hungry and angry as hell. To make it all worse she had mistaken the days in her schedule and took wrong books for the day.

When the bell rang to announce the end of the day she couldn't be happier. With a relaxed sigh Kagome collapsed on a bench in the park along with her friends who were happily chatting among themselves. Kagome listened to them only half-heartedly. Part of her mind was thinking of a whole different life five hundred years ago.

All of sudden it felt strange.

For a long period of time she was used to travelling between her home in this time and another home in past and with a painful pang in her heart she fully admitted she missed it. She missed the long trips around the feudal Japan with her friends. The never ending hunt for the Shikon shards was thrilling.

She wasn't stupid and understood how easily she could had lost her live at not just one occasion… but then she thought about all the people who were protecting her and keeping her safe. Without even noticing she had to smile. It seemed like yesterday when she was arguing with Inuyasha or listening to Sango and Miroku's bickering.

Now it was over and she had to focus on the present. Like for example on the math test she had tomorrow. When she bid goodbye to her friends Kagome aimlessly looked up at the clear blue sky and sighed deeply. After spending a few more moments just sitting on the bench Kagome decided it was time for her to head home. The weather was nice and warm and that made the idea of walking through the park even more appealing.

Kagome couldn't help it but feel a little bit better silently hoping that Sakura had been having a good day. When angry, her sister turned to be an exceptional pain in the ass.

She was so lost in her thoughts that the dark presence of youki hadn't caught her attention immediately. When it finally kicked in Kagome went death still carefully looking around herself. Before she could pinpoint the source of the demon energy blast from her left side caught her unprepared and knocked her unconscious. The last thing she saw was pair of blood red eyes promising death and suffering.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

In front of principal's office was sitting Sakura Higurashi, looking completely beaten down, and to everybody's shock Shuichi Minamino. The redhead was still quietly laughing obviously unmoved by the fact that in his final year he got his very first detention.

"As much as I don't understand why do you find this situation so amusing could you stop laughing?"

Shuichi gave her a wide bright smile that seemed to irk her off even more and brought violent twitch in her eye. He couldn't help it. When she was frustrated like that it was as is the shadows in her eyes disappeared for a moment leaving crystal blue – only for him to see. Flashing another charming smile her Shuichi stood up when the secretary called them in and extend his hand to Sakura. Completely ignoring his hand she stood up as well and headed for the principal's office.

The principal himself was older man just few years before retirement. He prided himself for knowing most common situation that can happen in school and many of not so common ones. But even to him it was more than just surprising to see his top student and pride of his school walked in as a regular punk with a transferred student who looked clearly annoyed. The bright smile on Minamino's face was most intriguing.

"Minamino, could you tell me what had happened? I would never expect you to be here in the first place. And take the seat both of you."

When Sakura sat down Shuichi managed to calm down a bit but he couldn't put the sparks of amusement from his eyes.

"Well, at the beginning of math professor Ikura, made a … well a comment about me and Higurashi-san and…"

"… and I throw my pencil case at him. Unfortunately it hit him into his face, sir." Finished Sakura looking as coldly as she was able to. She really didn't wish for anybody to see how embarrassed the whole thing was making her. The principal put his hand over his mouth to look like he was thinking while in truth he was hiding his smile.

"And why is Minamino here as well, then?"

"Sorry sir but I couldn't help it and start laughing which I admit was incredibly rude and impolite."

The principal faked cough to keep himself from laughing as well. Ikura sensei could surely embarrass people but this was probably the first time somebody strike back at him – a teacher or not.

"I see. I shouldn't be saying that but knowing Mr. Ikura it probably was deserved. On the other side he is still teacher so you two have earned detention. I'm sure that it won't happen next time."

"I'm pretty much sure that Ikura sensei got the message too." Murmured Shuichi loud enough for the principal and Sakura to hear. The principal told them to leave before cracking into loud laugh.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kagome didn't remembered the last time she had such a terrible headache. Floating in darkness was making her dizzy but she couldn't remember how she got there in the first place. The soft pulse of the Shikon no Tama was calming down her ragging mind and soft warmth she was wrapped in made her feel safe and protected.

There was something that was bothering her terribly though. Kagome was more than sure that she felt a strong youki very near to her. To make it more confusing the youki she felt wasn't signalizing any sign of threat and as crazy as it sounded it was the youki that was giving away the sense of security.

Slowly and more than unwillingly Kagome felt her body being pulled from the darkness back to the world of living. Her senses were returning to her gradually and she could hear the vague sound of her alarm-clock at her right and a bird's chirping outside the window. It made a nice contrast and also it let her know that it was a day… though she didn't know if it was the same day as she remembered.

It was still hazy and Kagome couldn't properly put all the events together. There were few points she was sure about. Her friends talking to her in the park… long and boring day at school… walk from the park… an attack from a demon.

Kagome's eyes snapped open at the memory of bright crimson eyes. She was in her room comfortably laid down under covers of her bed. How did she get there was another question because she was sure that she didn't remembered anything about walking back home. When she turned her head towards the window Kagome saw something unusual.

On her window sill was sitting a short demon she remembered from Genkai's temple. For a moment she tried to remember his name... Hyun... no it wasn't right… Hiei was it! The moment she tried to speak he turned his head towards her.

"You shouldn't speak. You are still weak, onna." It was matter of fact but it didn't mean that she wanted to hear it. Besides the tone and choice of words reminded her strongly of Inuyasha and for some reason it made her angry.

"I think I will live." Replied Kagome dryly. "What happened anyway?"

"You were attacked in the park. After you passed out I carried you back here. You aren't exactly light weight by the way." With that he disappeared before Kagome had a chance to get up and beat him senseless for such a crude comment.

"A real charmer for such shorty." Commented Kagome along with a nasty curse while watching the empty window and silent room.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Murail: Another chapter done. Hope you liked it and sorry for the terrible delay. It's my own fault for having so much projects and not being able to finish anything.

Youko: Don't forget that you still didn't do the project for university and that your garden looks like a jungle.

Murail: twitching furiously that's supposed to make me feel better?

Youko: shrugging you took that French course willingly.

Murail: ugly asshole.

Youko: EXCUSE ME!!

Murail: You are excused just don't crash the door on your way out. Please review I live from any comments you send me.

Youko: So don't hold back in telling her what crap she writes.


	5. Painful memories

**Chapter 4: Memories of pain**

"You got a detention? With Minamino?" Kagome was rolling on the bed from one side to another and holding her arms over her stomach in fists of laughter. Sakura rolled her eyes at her sister's attics. Besides the whole situation wasn't as funny as it seemed.

"Yeah, and you should have seen the hell his pest-club had given me for spending two extra hours with him in one room. I thought that at the end of the period they will tear me into shreds. And I'm not talking about the up row when the teachers found out that Mr. Perfect got a detention." Commented Sakura sourly.

"You aren't really nice to him you know?

"I don't have any reason to be."

"Oh really? Admit it. He is nice, good looking, smart and popular…"

"…and I can't stand him. Why don't you give it rest? I have enough of this at school." Snapped Sakura back rather sourly. "I'm starting to think that Minamino is about to build a career as a professional stalker."

"He's just doing what Genkai told him to do."

"Making my life living hell surely wasn't part of what he's supposed to do." Growled Sakura darkly. It wasn't as if she was far away from the truth even though it entirely wasn't Minamino's fault.

"Besides," glared Sakura at her sister, "you still didn't tell me why you were so sour when I get back home from my detention."

Now it was Kagome's time to frown. She didn't really wanted to tell her sister that she was attacked by youkai and then saved by another and also carried back home. Not that she remembered that part. On the other hand, she DID remember the insulting way the fire demon departed from her room leaving her fuming behind.

"You remember the short guy that was at Genkai's when we were visiting? Hiei?" Kagome waited for Sakura to nod in acknowledge before continuing. "He sorta saved my life. I was attacked by a demon in the park and fainted so he carried me home." Kagome nervously bite her bottom lip.

"Ne, Sakura, do you think I'm fat?"

* * *

"Shuichi, dear, did something happen? You look very upset." Shiori was seriously worried. Her son and pride was absent minded and most of the time she saw him he was staring into space with a sad look in his eyes. She didn't like that but no matter how hard she tried he didn't open up to her.

"I'm fine mother. Really!" He tried to smile but it was more of broken expression. In no time Shiori was hugging him tightly.

"What happened, Shuichi? And don't tell me that nothing because I know it's not true."

"Mother, if you hurt somebody very badly how do you let them know that you are sorry… and what if in spite all of the effort you continued to hurt them?"

Shiori stood there little taken back at this. She never saw Shuichi on the verge of crying. "I think that first you have to wait until they stop feel the pain." She gently stroked his face in manner known to all mothers. Shuichi tiredly lean his forehead against Shiori's shoulder.

"I'm not sure if that's going to be that case, mother."

Flashback

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Kurama knew that silence could be louder than scream but never before did he encounter it. The shock of the professor over the fact that his best student is in detention class was quite interesting on the second hand Sakura's fool mood somehow spoiled it.

Sakura was sitting next to the window and didn't even bother to do the exercise they had got from the professor. Instead of that she stared form the window her mind completely elsewhere.

After an hour they stayed alone in the class when their professor just got up and without a word left the class. Kurama didn't pay attention to this. It was a school secret that professor Usoi had a very young girlfriend which he visited a certain time every day. And after one look at his watch Kurama suggested that the time was about now. Silently he got up and walked over to Sakura.

"You know he won't be back so if you want you can to go home." With a shrug and small smile he added. "Or we can play cards and be good students."

"Or you can leave me alone." Her cold answer hurt him more that he would be able to admit. Gathering all the courage he had left Kurama sat down on the chair in front of her desk.

"Higurashi-san, I know it may not seem like that but I'm just trying to be friendly. If there is anything that I did and it insulted you then I'm sorry."

With more force that was necessary Sakura rapidly get up but before she could ran off Kurama grabbed her hand.

"Higurashi-san!"

It was as if he burned her. Without even thinking about it Sakura ripped her hand from his hold and snapped.

"You know, there is something I don't really understand," Sakura was firing up and on anger that seemed to be irrational even to her. "Why the hell do you bother? If this is something Genkai told you than I must admit you are doing a great job in pissing me off. Why don't you just do me a favour and avoid me?" in desperation Sakura threw her arms into air.

"Whenever I look you are there. Whenever I listen I can hear your voice. And the worst thing is that I have a really stupid feeling that I should know you even though I know I don't." There was hint of tears in her voice and Kurama painfully watched her shaking form.

"Why the hell are you doing this to me?"

As gently as he could Kurama embraced her around her shoulders. "It seems that once again I made you cry, Higurashi-san." Whispered to himself, knowing she couldn't hear him.

End of flashback

Shiori was head smaller than her son yet she was holding him with same gentleness she used to when he was a small child. She didn't need to know the details to know that precious son was heartbroken. Never before she would imagine that there would be a girl who would be able to cause her son so much pain.

What she didn't understand was why did Shuichi took it as his own fault and kept blaming himself. There wasn't anything else she would want more than help him but since she didn't even know the mysterious girl there wasn't much she could do. Even though it was braking her heart to see her son like this for now all she could do was to offer all her support.

* * *

Ryuumeru let his eyes slide over another scroll and deeply sighed. It just seemed so useless. Though he didn't want to admit it he missed the old times when the demons were constant part of humans life and he and Sesshomaru would just travel around their lands keeping eyes on all the inhabitants sometimes fighting just to spite the things up a bit.

But all of this was gone like the morning breeze and he doubted that there was power in the universe to reverse the time and bring the good times back. Especially since SHE left. Since the time five hundred years ago his dearest friend fall into despair that refused to leave him. Ryuumeru wanted to help and the only help he could think of was to bring the girl he loved so much back to them.

Once again he cursed Youko Kurama for taking her and then he cursed the life itself. Thinking about it again he knew that neither of the two men who were fighting for her couldn't help themselves. She was too big of enigma to be passed as a mere meeting of a fate. She had the qualities that both of the men wanted and refused to give up.

It cause too much of pain in his opinion all of them. And now she was gone and Youko Kurama was dead there was nothing left except of one demon lord who was robbed of the woman of his dreams and revenge on the cause of all his emotional pain.

Ryuumeru understood all of this but it couldn't change the way he felt about it. A mere wishing wouldn't bring the stars down to him and nothing could change what had happened no matter how much he wanted to. With another sigh he took another scroll when he read the beginning his face drained of colour and made him drop it the paper.

Meanwhile in the other part of the palace in darkened room was sitting on his own silver haired demon silently lost in his thoughts because there was only darkness for him. Nothing else lasted since she left. He wasn't sure how long he could continue with living this half life. It was more then surviving then anything else. Just trying to move from one day into another. There was no purpose, no reason for him to continue in this but they always made him live into another day.

He couldn't call them otherwise then friends because he knew that they cared but it was useless. He missed her like he missed the summer when he met her… and just like the summer she was gone without any chance for return.

He really thought that he got over her but sometimes he remembered her so clearly that he could had swore that she left only moment ago. Burying in his work and duties didn't help much but at least it lessened the worry his people felt for him. With a steady hand he reached for another book that was dropped quickly when the door to his study opened with a loud crash and Ryuumeru stood almost flew into the room

Sesshomaru was inclined to bark an order to leave the room immediately but his friend was quicker.

"They found her. Sesshomaru, they found Sakura!"

After five hundred years Sesshomaru the lord of the western lands were left completely speechless.

* * *

Hello people, as much as I know this sucks I still decided to actually finnish it.

Thanks to everyone who bothered to read it and enjoing it so far

Thanks again Murail


End file.
